


Forbidden

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught Carson wants his father to join him and Kurt in bed. This is the five times he tries to achieve that, and the one time he succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

In the days fallowing Burt catching his two sons... together... things had been a bit awkward in the Hummel household. For a long while Burt had blankly refused to look either teenager in the eye – something which one of the two brother's couldn't understand the reason behind – and he would turn unusually stiff when they would all sit together in the living room. The adult would repeatedly take several deep breaths every time he'd glance over and watch the two twins sitting side by side on the couch.

Not to mention how he would continuously sputter every time either of his sons would ask him a question – however innocent – or simply say something to him in general; he'd be fumbling for words and downright blush before looking down at his toes and mumble out quiet – and more often than not, short – answers.

To Kurt, his father's sudden change in behavior was nothing short of a mystery; not fathoming for a moment that one certain afternoon spent rather vigorously with his identical twin on the living room couch could be behind it. Though, after nearly causing the old man to choke on a gulp of water when asking him what was up the pale teen chose to just refrain from prodding any deeper. Instead he chose to indulge his awkward father with an amused smile that was usually only reserved for his classmate and friend Finn.

Carson however, who knew exactly why his father was acting so crazy, found the entire ordeal hilarious. He'd grin every time their father would avert his eyes, every time his cheeks would turn rosy red. In fact, he would often make innocent little remarks that left Burt a hot mess, running away from his devious and sly son.

“So when are you coming home dad? Me and Kurt have a little... project, going on. For school of course.” Which was true, history was a bitch.

“So firm. So hard. So smooth. I can't believe I've never noticed. Dad, did you know this counter-top was so smooth?” Of course said whilst stroking said counter-top as teasingly and suggestive as possible.

And then the oh so simple and short, but wildly effective and entertaining:

“Something 'up', daddy?”

Carson had especially enjoyed his father's amusing reaction when he'd decided to have a banana for breakfast one morning and had ended up pretty much blowing it for a good five minutes. Eyes closed and soft fake whimpers leaving his throat every now and then just for added affect. He hadn't stopped until Kurt came bounding up the stairs and into the kitchen – then he had finally bitten of a big chunk of the fruit.

It had been with a tomato red face and suddenly ruined pants that Burt had hurriedly scrambled away and out of his seat, running for the door, a garbled and pathetic excuse about being late for work leaving his red bitten lips.

It was a Saturday. They weren't supposed to open for another three hours.

Kurt, who had been standing in the kitchen doorway with a stupefied expression during their father's departure, was left wondering what the hell had just happened, while Carson grinned smugly to himself as he swallowed down the banana.

However, it wasn't until waking up from an absolutely scorching hot dream starring all three of them naked and tumbling about together in Kurt's huge and extremely soft bed that Carson had realized what it was he'd truly wanted all along when he'd teased their father like he had. It hadn't been the satisfaction from successfully embarrassing the large man, nor had it been leaving him so obviously hot and bothered after a (not so) carefully framed comment.

Or at least it hadn't been those things entirely.

No, what he really wanted was for the big mechanic to actually join him and his brother when they played. Oh, this was gonna be fun...

 

1.  
It hadn't taken much to convince Kurt that they had time for a quick morning blowjob before their father would wake up. That was why Carson was now leaning against the kitchen island with a perfect view of both the gorgeous boy on his knees before him and the door where he knew Burt would come out from any minute now.

His jeans lay crumpled around his feet, and his boxers were tucked right under his balls, his cock jutting up proudly against his stomach. Kurt's manicured fingertips ran quickly and teasingly around his shaft, just momentarily, before a dainty tongue joined in and played around the base of his cock. Kurt knew just how to rile him up in the best way possible, making him want so much without giving even a fraction of the effort it really should.

“Come on, Kurtie,” he growled, pressing his hips up and towards his twins face. It really had been enough teasing already. “You don't want dad to catch us, you on your knees, do you?”

“Right,” Kurt murmured, as if he already had forgotten about their father, and their rather incriminating position. Carson had to grip the edge of the counter when Kurt quickly lapped his way up his length before sucking in the head of his dick, swirling his tongue around the crown of it before hallowing his cheeks and just going for it. 

God, he'd almost forgotten how good his brother could be when pressed for time. It was like he turned into this little sex-kitten, desperate and just knowing what to do to make him fall over the edge in record time.

But – he couldn't let that happen, not yet. Not until Burt had seen them, had caught them, had hopefully joined them. So, Carson twinned his fingers into his brother's coiffed hair – he'd get hell for that later, surely – and pulled at it, pretending to hiss in pain so Kurt would let up. Which he did, as Carson knew he would, once again going back to licking his dick up and down, pressing little apologizing kisses here and there. 

He really was a manipulating bitch, wasn't he? Carson mused happily, imagining his father crouched down behind his twin, opening him up with his thick fingers. Oh, he hoped Burt would fall into his little trap.

Returning to reality he noticed his brother had once again swallowed him down, though not sucking as tightly around him as before, which was a relief. Carson honestly wouldn't have lasted if he had. This way he might actually have a chance to last until their father came down.

“So good Kurtie, always so good at that,” Carson panted softly, knowing how much praise did for his twin. How much it turned him on. “Always so willing to suck my dick.”  
Kurt hummed in response as he bobbed his head up and down his cock, the vibrations of it traveling along his length, making Carson throw his head back and honest-to-god groan at how good it felt.

“Yeah, you know how to make me come, don't you? You know how to make me fucking come apart in seconds, don't you?” Carson purred, thrusting his hips forward a little, fucking a little further down his twin's throat, making both of them moan quietly. He twisted his fingers a little harder into his brother's scalp, gripping it tighter, tilting Kurt's head up just an inch. “You want me to fuck your mouth? Want me to fucking abuse your pretty little throat?”

Kurt only nodded and opened his mouth, eyes big and wet, but shining glossily in pure pleasure. Carson knew how much Kurt loved having his mouth fucked; almost as much as Carson himself loved fucking it.

He drew his hips back just a little, letting the tip of his cock rest so prettily against Kurt's pink tongue, before thrusting himself in again, feeling Kurt swallow around him. Together they set up a rhythm, and Carson could see how Kurt would press the heel of his hand against his own bulge in time with the thrusts into his wanton mouth. It was fucking beautiful to watch.

Carson almost forgot why they were there in the first place, almost forgot that Burt was about to come down for breakfast, and it was only when he heard the faintest of thumps coming from the hallway that he remembered. He groaned again, looking down at his brother's reddened cheeks and swollen lips, watching the way his brother's jet-black lashes fanned out over his porcelain skin before stroking away a stray tear with his thumb.

Then he gazed across the room where he knew their father would be.

And he was. Standing frozen in the doorway Burt Hummel was watching them, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open. Carson would have laughed had he not been balls-deep in his twins glorious mouth. Instead, however, he smirked.

With his father's eyes looking into his own, Carson slowly licked across his own lips, wetting them carefully before letting his eyes roll back as he once again concentrated on fucking into the kneeling boy before him. He began letting out small noises, fooling Kurt into believing he actually tried to behave and be quiet, when instead he knew it would only drive the large man not ten feet away crazy with want.

Carson shivered when he felt Kurt sucking just a tad harder, and knew that there was no way for him to last much longer now, not with anything holding him back anymore, not with the tell-tale signs of his muscles tightening rapidly. So with a low 'close' he pulled almost all the way out, only letting Kurt suckle at the head of his cock as he massaged the paler boy's scalp with his fingers. All the while he was watching his father behind Kurt, watching the old man as he felt waves of heat roll through him, watching him as he began to come.

He could feel how his come painted Kurt's mouth, could feel it against the countertenor's tongue, against his cheeks when Kurt sucked him in one last time. He could feel Kurt tremor against his length as he also came, could feel when he whined, when he purred, in pleasure.

Carson had to look down, had to watch how blissed-out his twin looked. The rosy cheeks, the relaxed ease... The glazed over glasz eyes.

But, when he looked up again the kitchen was empty save for the two. There was no trace of the flannel-dressed man anywhere. They were alone.

But next time, next time surely, Burt wouldn't leave. Surely.

 

2.  
Carson's next opportunity came soon enough. After spending his Saturday in the shop working alongside his brother and his father Carson and Kurt had been sent home almost half an hour before closing time. Just the perfect amount of time to convince his brother to fuck him.

Most people at school knew that Kurt could be somewhat of a bitch if he was riled up enough, but what none of them knew was the way he would just take control, the way he would just demand submission from Carson when allowed to be in charge. Carson wouldn't allow it often – he would be sore for so many reasons for days after every time Kurt would take him, not to mention how Kurt usually preferred to be taken himself – but today he did. It was the clothes he reasoned. Carson had quite the mechanic kink when it came to his brother.

And taken he was. Held up against the living room wall Kurt fucked him ruthlessly, and Carson couldn't help but love it. Holding on for dear life he just wailed out his delight, barely noticing when his father came through the door before immediately leaving again. But God, he couldn't even care, it just felt too damned good.  
He really should have his brother fuck him more often than he did.

 

3.  
Carson hadn't even planned on being caught when he'd tied his brother down on his bed, and blindfolding him with one of his fancy scarves. No, the only thing he had really though about was that he really wanted to tease his brother mercilessly. 

He'd known he'd have time for it. Burt was gonna be gone for hours – some emergency at the shop or something, and Carson had been sure to take advantage of it.  
They'd been there for over an hour when Carson had come for the first time; letting Kurt suck him off when the pale boy had begged so prettily for last fifteen minutes straight. What Kurt hadn't known was that Carson had opened himself up at the same time as Kurt had suckled his length. His movements had been so careful, not wanting Kurt to understand and expect what would happen next.

But when he'd come, thick stripes painting all over Kurt's wonderful mouth and red cheeks, Carson had shuffled himself back and gripping his brother's erection. After quickly lubing it up he had sat himself down on it, listening blissfully as Kurt moaned out first in hazy confusion, and then in understanding, realizing what was happening.

Despite being oversensitive Carson began to move straight from the start, just rocking back and forth, lazily stroking himself back to hardness. It wasn't until Kurt began to whine and beg that Carson lifted himself up only to fall back down, both of them groaning from how good it felt.

Shuffling his legs further apart Carson dropped down on his elbows over his brother's body, kissing him hungrily as he kept moving. He licked his way into Kurt's mouth and twisted their tongues together, and soon they were swallowing each other's moans when they found the other's sweet spots. 

Carson tilted his brother's head slightly with his palm, kissing his strong jaw messily as he rode him furiously, unable to focus on anything much beside the feeling of being filled so damned perfectly. He knew he would come again soon enough, so he squeezed around his twin's length, making him moan and shift helplessly, hips canting up as he tried to reach deeper still.

Finally Carson could feel Kurt spilling into him, could feel the way it just painted his clenching walls to perfection. In the end it only took him a few tugs to his cock before he came again, his seed falling in rope after rope across his brother's body, marking him in the filthiest way possible.

It wasn't until they had come down, had calmed and Carson had stood up to release his brother that he even noticed the basement door was open – the same bedroom door that he had made sure was closed before they started.

Honestly? He could only grin knowing what their father had walked in on.

 

4.  
The fourth – or if you're going to be meticulous, fifth – time Burt caught them, they had only been kissing. Carson had been planning for Burt not to catch them until he was balls-deep in Kurt's pert ass, but obviously something was against him. And Burt, well, Burt had hurried out of the room before Carson even had time to blink.

At least he got to fuck Kurt though. 

 

5.  
To be honest, Carson had never believed he'd like rimming when he'd first heard about it. It just sounded so messy and stupid, and there was no way in hell the one giving could ever get anything out of it.

However, ever since actually trying it for the first time Carson knew he'd have to change that opinion rather fast. Actually, he might just rival with Kurt over who loved it the most – and yet they had only really tried it one way to be honest. Kurt wasn't sure he really wanted to do that, and Carson wouldn't push for it, not when he was more than content being able to lick Kurt himself instead.

Right now Kurt was bent over the couch armrest, his head buried in the cushions as Carson knelt behind him and spread his cheeks apart. He was lapping all over his twins crack, mostly just focusing on his rim, but sometimes venturing lower and licking over his perineum and balls. There were also a couple of dark marks resting here and there, evidence of how much Carson really did love his brother's supple ass.

Carson couldn't explain what was so alluring and fantastic about doing this specifiably that had him so hot and bothered, but it didn't really matter did it? They both got off splendidly from it, and Carson had a faint suspicion that their father too would enjoy watching it too. In fact it might be the thing that finally pushed him over the edge and made him join them. At least Carson hoped so.

He knew Kurt believed their father was out, but Carson knew that Burt was only out in the garden and taking a nap in their hammock. He only hoped Burt would wake up before this was over.

Pointing his tongue Carson slowly licked his way past his brother's tight rim and just tasting. There was something about that taste that Carson loved, that he craved, and everytime he came across it he would go into a frenzy.

Like now, just moments after finally breaching his twin Carson was going crazy. He had spread his brother even further apart and was furiously trying to get himself as deep as possible, his nose being crushed against his brothers pale ass. Kurt only cried out, his fists clenching time and time again against the fabric as he tried to buck himself back on his brother's tongue.

Over Kurt's glorious wails though Carson could hear a door opening and taking a quick peek behind himself he could see his father staring at them. Again.

Before hurrying off. Again.

God, what would it take for that man to give in? Carson wondered sulkily.

His bad mood didn't last long though, not when he'd turned back after Kurt's disgruntled protests of being ignored. Not when there was such a treat being bared before him. Not when his brother was such a desperate, pleading puddle of goo when he'd finally resumed his actions.

Lucky for their dad that Kurt was there to distract him, otherwise Carson really would have had a fit. 

 

+1.  
Carson had at first been confident that it wouldn't take much for their father to finally give up his restrictions and actually join them, but now he was beginning to think nothing would work. He'd walked in on them five times now. Five times. And it might as well had been a hundred. Burt clearly wasn't giving in. He'd even run of when he was licking Kurt open. Who would do that? Who would ever give up watching something so delicious, so forbidden?

He was running out of ideas. He had no clue how to make Burt fall into his trap, not when he'd been able to stay strong thus far. What was the man out of anyway? Even nuns would've given up by now.

Carson wasn't the only one having a long week. He knew the bullies had been hard on Kurt the past few days despite how much Carson tried to prevent it, knew that was why the fair-skinned boy had hidden away in their father's room the moment they got home from school, not resurfacing until dinner. He knew he'd be curled up next to that old dresser, clenching his hands into his own clothes as to not claw his own skin bloody from the frustrating feelings he'd hidden beneath the surface. So far Carson had let him be, but hell, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving him alone anymore.

Softly climbing the stairs and walking over to his father's bedroom Carson opened the door, eyes immediately zooming in on the shivering boy in the corner. He could feel his own heart tug painfully at the sight. God, he might be a conniving dick to everyone else, but he hated seeing his brother so depressed, so low on hope and joy.

He didn't say anything, not a word, only walked over and sat himself down beside his brother, tugging Kurt over so that he would fall against Carson's chest. He could feel his twin's heaving sobs as he tightened his grip of him.

They sat there for close to an hour before Kurt calmed down, and even then the tears fell softly down his tear-streaked cheeks. Kurt tilted his head further against his brother's neck, murmuring a quiet thanks before nuzzling in and pressing a small kiss to the pulse point.

Carson in turn kissed his twin's forehead softly, cradling him even closer still.

Kurt slowly slumped together in his brother's lap, for once feeling calm and serene. Nobody else had this effect on him – except maybe their dad – Carson reflected. Was it weird to feel proud over that?

Minutes ticked by, and Carson began to daze away, his head lolling back against the dresser. It was nice, this, cuddling with his brother, it was really nice. Like many other things, he should do it more often, though hopefully under better circumstances.

It wasn't until he felt something tugging at him that he woke up, and even then it took him a while to realize what was happening.

Turned out it was Kurt who was nipping at his throat while he was trying to get rid of his shirt, his usually so nimble and quick fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

Bringing his hands up tiredly to halt Kurt's movements he looked into his brother's eyes. “We don't have to,” he mumbled out after a moment.

“I know,” Kurt whispered quietly. “But I want to. Want to feel... close. To someone. Anyone.”

“Okay.” Carson kissed his brother's wet cheek before helping his brother up off the floor, quickly fallowing after and sitting them both on the edge of their father's bed.

Turning their heads they soon found oh so familiar lips on their own. Though, it had never felt this emotional, this soft. Not even the first time they had fooled around had they kissed so sweetly. It was nice, Carson deemed thinking about it. They didn't feel rushed, or frantic, or desperate. They were just them.

Clothes were shed, slowly, slowly, until only their briefs were left on. Then Carson could see some life coming back into his brother, could finally see them gleam with something familiar, something he knew from before, and he sighed quietly in relief.

After that they grew hurried; hands roaming briskly, roughly. Fingers tweaking, caressing, revering any skin they could reach as their tongues dueled in a heated kiss. Their legs tangled as they slotted their hips together, bucking their hips against the other, Kurt laying splayed over his brother.

Suddenly Kurt broke away, making Carson whine pitifully. Kurt only laughed momentarily before quietening, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

“Uhm...” Kurt began, looking down. “Can I... I want... May I...”

“Yeah,” Carson nodded, tilting his brother's face up with his fingertips. God, his brother hadn't sounded so unsure since they'd begun playing around months ago. “Anything, you can do anything.”

“Right,” Kurt sighed, his shoulder's slumping. Carson would have found him adorable if he didn't knew why Kurt was acting so weird. If he didn't knew how much the bullies had broken him that week. He only hoped this would piece his twin back together.

Carson was being guided to lay on his stomach, and he laid his head on his crossed arms, sighing softly as he nestled himself down into the cushions, his eyes closing on their own. He would much rather look at his brother, make him feel loved and cherished, but he'd promised. He'd promised Kurt anything, and damnit if he wouldn't go through with it now.

He could feel his briefs being pulled down over his ass, and he tilted his hips up to help, receiving a hum and a kiss to his spine from his brother in thanks. He could feel Kurt getting up from the bed, could hear him walking away and ruffling around in his dad's drawers. He had to smile when Kurt huffed out in success before he came back to bed.  
Spreading his legs apart from Kurt's prompting Carson purred when he felt a slicked up finger caressing against his perineum, stroking the skin there softly before trailing up, up, up his crack to his hole. Kurt soon began playing with his rim, obviously in no rush to going inside yet, and mindful of his promise Carson only settled down and occasionally let out a small noise that was drowned by the pillows under him.

He loved this. Loved giving in to his brother's every whim. Loved giving up his control. He especially loved how happy Kurt would get when he did. He knew they weren't really in love with each other, but they did love one another, almost fiercely so. No one could change that. Not society, not the law and definitely not some moronic bully.

Kurt finally seemed to have had his share of fun because suddenly there was something inside of Carson, bringing him out of his thoughts, back to his brother.

“Hi there,” Kurt teased, crooking his finger, searching. “Where'd you went to?”

“Hmm, just thoughts,” Carson sighed, his eyes falling shut once more. He began working his hips back, taking in more of Kurt's digit. “Please,” he breathed.

Kurt gave in to his brother's wishes, pressing in another slick finger, and was soon scissoring him apart.

This was what heaven felt like wasn't it? Carson usually weren't the one for such proclamations, but he couldn't really resist, it just felt so good being stretched apart.

Twisting his neck he looked back towards his identical twin, gazing into his darkened eyes as Kurt lowered himself down and began scattering kisses all over Carson's back and ass.

Carson moaned, relishing in being worshiped like this. It certainly didn't happen often enough, usually it was Carson showering Kurt with kisses and pleasure.

All of a sudden he could see the door handle begin to turn, and he moaned loudly trying his very best to cover the sound up.

Hell, of all times to catch them at it... For once Carson almost wished their father would just let them be, and yet he could feel a small thrill in his spine thinking this might just be the time...

But of course it wasn't; Burt just peaked his head in momentarily before backing out again and trying to sneak away once more. Carson felt like screaming in frustration. That was it! He was giving up! Clearly it wasn't meant to happen! Clearly he didn't deserve it! Clearly...

“What the hell?! Daddy! Get the fuck in here and get your god damned clothes off this instance!” Kurt hollered, face a furious red as he sat up, fingers stilling inside Carson's tight ass. Carson whimpered at the loss of movement before realizing what Kurt had actually said. Did he just imply..?

Apparently Burt had stopped on the other side of the door as well, cause he couldn't hear a thing for a minute or two. Not until the handle turned again and their father opened the door. Completely this time, and actually coming inside.

“Finally! I though Carson was actually gonna die this time.” Kurt huffed out, turning his attention back to his brother and once again pumping his fingers in and out, making Carson gasp again. “Now get off those clothes and come let Carson suck you off. He's pretty good at it when he's not being a god damn tease. And he's been waiting long enough for it.”

Nobody but Kurt moved for a minute, Carson shocked that Kurt apparently had know at least some of what Carson had been trying to do these last few weeks. Clearly Burt was shocked too, judging from his frozen stance by the door, just staring at the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt whirled his head around, looking at the other two men. “What? You think I didn't know? God, Carson has been so obvious – we never used to do it around the house, only ever in the basement – and Daddy, you're really not as quiet as you think. Now can we please get on with it so I can get off?”

Carson could only shake his head and bark out a laugh. Kurt really was far more clever than he'd been giving him credit for. Obviously a much better actor than he'd though too, if he'd been able to act oblivious all those times.

Burt finally scrambled away from the door, shedding his clothes away quickly as if afraid they were just messing with him. A silly thought really, Carson though, especially so when he for the first time actually saw what his father was packing. He really, really wanted that in his mouth. Seeing that fat length made his mouth water like crazy.

Mindless of the fingers in his ass or the way his brother was sitting snug between his legs Carson began to twist himself around, wanting to lay on his stomach for this. In the end he didn't get much farther than his side, tangling himself stuck between the bedding and his brother.

And Kurt – the traitor – only laughed at him. 

What? He was desperate. Could nobody see that? He was finally getting what he wanted, rational thoughts like telling his brother to move so he could flip over was overrated. This way worked too, he got on his back in the end didn't he? Not in the traditional way, sure, but he did.

Finally on his back Carson gestured for Burt to straddle his chest. And once the burly man was hovering over him he could feel several dainty fingers skidding across his rim once again, this time three breached him. Moaning he lifted his hands up and gripped onto his father's ass, pushing it forward and towards him so that wonderful and beautiful cock would finally be within reach. His tongue darting out he tried to reach it, and he whined pathetically when he couldn't. It wasn't until Burt braced himself against the headboard with one hand as he shuffled forward, the other taking a hold of the base of his cock that Carson finally got a small taste of the meat before him.

At first it was just the very tip of his tongue that was able to reach, and even then it was just the very tip, so he just flicked his tongue across the slit gathering up any faint traces of precum, but soon enough he could start lapping over it all. Up and down, over that thick vein running up the shaft, around the crown... And with his father's assistance he even managed to get the head in his mouth.

And wow; the way it filled his mouth to the very brim...

He could hear Burt groan above him when he began to suck around the cock in his mouth, a low grumble that turned him on just that little bit further. Carson really couldn't wait any longer, he just really needed Kurt to fuck him right now. Not wanting to let go of his father's dick now that he'd finally got it he only tried to wiggle his hips, just writhing them around until Kurt got the hint and would just... fuck him, yeah, just fuck him dizzy. That worked.

Kurt apparently got what he wanted cause he could feel the thin fingers in him disappearing, and despite knowing what would come the sudden emptiness felt nothing short of awful. Luckily it didn't take his brother long to slick himself up and bury himself to the hilt, making Carson pant out around the dick in his mouth.

So this is what it felt like being stuffed by cock? Hmm. Not so bad... Actually- actually it felt rather incredible.

And then Kurt began to move, his first thrust in making Burt tip his own cock in just a little bit further into Carson's wanton mouth and... yeah, yeah, Carson absolutely fucking loved being this filled with dick.

As Kurt was busy ruthlessly abusing his ass Carson focused – or, at least, tried to focus – on sucking his father's cock to the best of his abilities. Tugging the old man further and further into his mouth, encouraging him to start actually fuck his throat – which the old man either steadfastly ignored or didn't get – as well as hallowing his cheeks and lapping as much as he possibly could.

When Kurt shifted his position and started nailing into his prostate on almost every stroke however, then it truly started to show how good Carson's multitasking skills were. Which turned out to be pretty shit actually since he kept forgetting to actually suck or even bob his head most of the time. Though Burt didn't seem to mind much, not when Carson instead kept moaning and crying out whenever Kurt thrust in at a particularly good angle – which proved to be more often than not in the end.

Pretty soon they were all tethering on that edge, all of them dangerously close to falling over. All it took for them all to fall was just a single stroke across Carson's so far neglected cock, courtesy of Kurt, because when he at last came he squeezed his ass snugly around Kurt – making him come with a loud-pitched wail – and whined around Burt's length until he too shouted out his release.

*

Fifteen minutes later they were all washed up and cuddled together under the covers – Kurt in the middle with Burt and Carson flanking him. Burt had quickly fallen asleep making the other two snort quietly in amusement, but the other two lay silent, cuddled up to each other, lost in their own minds.

Despite finally getting what he'd longed for for so long Carson could only keep thinking about how broken his brother had seemed earlier that afternoon; he kept seeing the curled together body wrecking through sob after sob, kept hearing those quiet but tormented wails ringing through his ears.

He knew that there wasn't much he could do to make the bullies at McKinley stop; not with how little everyone cared, not with the shit excuse of a principle they had. But he knew he had to do something. Just anything.

Carding his fingers through his brother's hair Carson vowed to find a way to make all those fuckers pay for what they'd done to Kurt. Vowed to make them hurt as much as Kurt had.

Pressing a small kiss into his brother's hair he whispered out a small 'I love you', before shutting his eyes and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
